Happy Tree Pastas: A Creepypasta-HTF Combination
by CartoonConshmiracy
Summary: It is common for things to go horribly, violently wrong in Happy Tree Town. However, things were going wrong in quite a different way; unfamiliar creatures were targetting Flippy and Flaky, and they weren't aware who, what or why was causing it. What they did know was they needed to keep themselves alive. (Rated T for Some Violence, whether it is continued is up to popularity)
1. Go To Sleep, Flaky

Flaky had gotten two tickets to enter a strange game, "The Eight Pages", where she must collect eight pages in the woods, while avoiding a scary monster.

"I-I don't think I want to do this…" Flaky muttered, scared of being in the woods, being chased by a monster.

"Don't worry, Flaky, I could go with you to keep you safe!" Cuddles exclaimed, and then showed off by doing a skateboard trick. F

Flaky just quivered more, since whenever Cuddles told her do something (or simply made her), it usually ended in death.

Flippy then stepped in front of Cuddles.

"Flaky, I can protect you while we're at that place. We've known each other for a long time, so I'm sure you could trust me!"

Flaky stopped quivering and smiled. She and Flippy had been friends for a long time, and even though Flaky was scared of Flippy's evil side, she liked him alot when he was good.

"Um… o-okay!" Flaky nervously but excitedly exclaimed.

The bus had been driving for what seemed like a million hours. Flaky was looking out the window the whole time, watching the parked cars and trees zoom by, which she found to be very relaxing... except for when the bus hit a few speed bumps here and there, jumping Flaky out of her realm of calmness. The entire way there, Flaky was worried that Flippy would "flip out" like he usually does. Flaky was trying to calm Flippy down so he wouldn't try to kill her, or the bus driver, by offering to have him listen to her collection of relaxing songs on her phone.

Flippy turned down her offer, saying he had his own way of calming down. He had brought this video game with him, a simple shape-matching puzzle game, so he could relax and stay calm and all that.

Flaky still worried that he would flip out, but eventually she forgot all about it from staring out the window and watching the trees flying by.

The bus had finally stopped at the place: a fenced-in part of the woods, in the beginning of nightfall. Flaky nervously stepped out of the bus with Flippy, and she was about to turn back and tell the bus driver she wanted to be driven back home until she realized the bus had already zoomed off as quickly as it stopped.

Flaky uttered under her breath, "We're going to die…"

Flippy heard her and told her, "We are not going to die. You have me with you, so you know you're safe!"

Flaky just stared at him after he said that.

"Okay, maybe that sounds like an oxymoron…" said Flippy, realizing how that last sentence sounded a tad stupid, "…but if any scary monsters come, I will be sure to make them run away!"

Flaky believed him about that, and there was no arguing with the fact that he could scare even a dinosaur away just by staring at it.

They stepped into the fenced-in wilderness, and the gate seemed to close on its own. Flaky and Flippy were now on a quest to not only collect all eight pages, but to survive what would be coming after them.

Flippy and Flaky were wandering the forest for at least a few hours until they finally found their first note.

The note had a picture of a faceless man in a business suit (a red tie), and large tentacles protruding from his note read, "NONONONONONONO."

Flaky admitted to Flippy, "I don't understand this at all…"

In a polite way, Flippy reminded her that the goal was to collect all the eight pages, and that they didn't need to make sense or be understood by either of them. Flaky didn't want to have an argument here, so she just decided to shut up for a while. Flippy put the note in his pocket, and he heard a noise when he did so.

"Did you hear something?" Flippy asked Flaky.

When he saw Flaky start getting scared, he quickly assured her that it was probably nothing, but Flippy knew he heard something. It sounded sort of like a drum, one of those big drums that you have to lean against a wall, being hit by a big mallet one or two times. He thought that it probably meant something bad would happen, but he didn't say that to Flaky. If he did, she would probably get so scared she would run off and get impaled on a tree or something.

After a while, Flippy had collected three more notes, and he thought that this game was easy. About every minute or so, Flaky would tell Flippy that she saw the monster, but when Flippy turns around, nothing is there. Flaky would say nothing when Flippy looked at her in disbelief, confusion, annoyance, or a combination of the three.

So, after collecting the fourth note, Flaky told Flippy she saw a house... well, not really a house, as Flippy pointed out: it was more of a bathroom/shower room, which seemed to either be abandoned or just there to look neat. Flippy told Flaky they should enter it, to see if there were any notes in there.

When Flaky didn't respond, Flippy added, "If you want, I'll go in first."

It made Flaky feel a bit more confident to go in there, so she followed Flippy into the room.

Flippy stopped when he reached a dead end, where nothing but a chair- knocked over- and a note on the wall sit.

Immediately, the bear took the note, which read- with a picture of the creature's head and two X's on it- "No eyes- always watching."

After reading that cryptic note, he shoved it into his pocket, and immediately heard that drum noise- this one being played sort of faster, like on a smaller drum. It sounded even scarier than the sounds he had heard before.

"I'm starting to think… that just maybe… that drum sound isn't just in our heads."

Flaky nervously nodded in agreement, as she heard the noise too.

They turned back to head outside, as they felt like the game was not very challenging but wasn't exactly to their liking, when they saw a creature they had only seen in those notes: a faceless man, with a black suit with a red tie, and tentacles protruding out from his back.

Immediately, the anxiety-ridden porcupine screamed very loudly when seeing this, and hid behind Flippy.

Flippy stared at the creature, who was trying to drive Flippy crazy with its powers; what it didn't know was Flippy was already crazy. Flippy attacked the creature, kicking it in the face and knocking it to the ground, and when it tried to grab him with its tentacles, he grabbed its tentacles and punched it in the gut.

"Flaky!" Flippy alerted Flaky, who stopped being curled into a ball and peeked out at Flippy's battle with the creature, "run, I almost have it finished!" Flaky listened to Flippy and ran out of the shower room, running all the way to the gate and out. She was so scared she was curled up into a ball and crying, just waiting for Flippy to come back.

Flippy tapped on Flaky's shoulder, and Flaky turned her head to look at Flippy. She saw that Flippy was covered in blood, but he was not showing his fangs or grabbing her by the neck. He was smiling, and reaching out to bring her up to her feet. Flaky pulled herself up, still frightened and maybe even traumatized by this event, but she was calmer now that she knew Flippy was fine. "Flaky, I think it is time we went home." Flaky smiled, wanting to get away from this place more than ever. They called the bus station and said they were done with their "game."

When they returned home from the event, everyone was asking questions. Mostly, people were asking, "Why are you covered in blood?!" and "Who is this faceless creature?!" To these questions, they answered as best as they could while making it clear that they were as ignorant to the terrors they witnessed as their friends. The one thing on their mind was who could've sent them those tickets, but they doubted they would ever get answers to that.


	2. Flippy: The Arrival

Flaky had gotten two tickets to enter a strange game, "The Eight Pages", where she must collect eight pages in the woods, while avoiding a scary monster.

"I-I don't think I want to do this…" Flaky muttered, scared of being in the woods, being chased by a monster.

"Don't worry, Flaky, I could go with you to keep you safe!" Cuddles exclaimed, and then showed off by doing a skateboard trick. F

Flaky just quivered more, since whenever Cuddles told her do something (or simply made her), it usually ended in death.

Flippy then stepped in front of Cuddles.

"Flaky, I can protect you while we're at that place. We've known each other for a long time, so I'm sure you could trust me!"

Flaky stopped quivering and smiled. She and Flippy had been friends for a long time, and even though Flaky was scared of Flippy's evil side, she liked him alot when he was good.

"Um… o-okay!" Flaky nervously but excitedly exclaimed.

The bus had been driving for what seemed like a million hours. Flaky was looking out the window the whole time, watching the parked cars and trees zoom by, which she found to be very relaxing... except for when the bus hit a few speed bumps here and there, jumping Flaky out of her realm of calmness. The entire way there, Flaky was worried that Flippy would "flip out" like he usually does. Flaky was trying to calm Flippy down so he wouldn't try to kill her, or the bus driver, by offering to have him listen to her collection of relaxing songs on her phone.

Flippy turned down her offer, saying he had his own way of calming down. He had brought this video game with him, a simple shape-matching puzzle game, so he could relax and stay calm and all that.

Flaky still worried that he would flip out, but eventually she forgot all about it from staring out the window and watching the trees flying by.

The bus had finally stopped at the place: a fenced-in part of the woods, in the beginning of nightfall. Flaky nervously stepped out of the bus with Flippy, and she was about to turn back and tell the bus driver she wanted to be driven back home until she realized the bus had already zoomed off as quickly as it stopped.

Flaky uttered under her breath, "We're going to die…"

Flippy heard her and told her, "We are not going to die. You have me with you, so you know you're safe!"

Flaky just stared at him after he said that.

"Okay, maybe that sounds like an oxymoron…" said Flippy, realizing how that last sentence sounded a tad stupid, "…but if any scary monsters come, I will be sure to make them run away!"

Flaky believed him about that, and there was no arguing with the fact that he could scare even a dinosaur away just by staring at it.

They stepped into the fenced-in wilderness, and the gate seemed to close on its own. Flaky and Flippy were now on a quest to not only collect all eight pages, but to survive what would be coming after them.

Flippy and Flaky were wandering the forest for at least a few hours until they finally found their first note.

The note had a picture of a faceless man in a business suit (a red tie), and large tentacles protruding from his note read, "NONONONONONONO."

Flaky admitted to Flippy, "I don't understand this at all…"

In a polite way, Flippy reminded her that the goal was to collect all the eight pages, and that they didn't need to make sense or be understood by either of them. Flaky didn't want to have an argument here, so she just decided to shut up for a while. Flippy put the note in his pocket, and he heard a noise when he did so.

"Did you hear something?" Flippy asked Flaky.

When he saw Flaky start getting scared, he quickly assured her that it was probably nothing, but Flippy knew he heard something. It sounded sort of like a drum, one of those big drums that you have to lean against a wall, being hit by a big mallet one or two times. He thought that it probably meant something bad would happen, but he didn't say that to Flaky. If he did, she would probably get so scared she would run off and get impaled on a tree or something.

After a while, Flippy had collected three more notes, and he thought that this game was easy. About every minute or so, Flaky would tell Flippy that she saw the monster, but when Flippy turns around, nothing is there. Flaky would say nothing when Flippy looked at her in disbelief, confusion, annoyance, or a combination of the three.

So, after collecting the fourth note, Flaky told Flippy she saw a house... well, not really a house, as Flippy pointed out: it was more of a bathroom/shower room, which seemed to either be abandoned or just there to look neat. Flippy told Flaky they should enter it, to see if there were any notes in there.

When Flaky didn't respond, Flippy added, "If you want, I'll go in first."

It made Flaky feel a bit more confident to go in there, so she followed Flippy into the room.

Flippy stopped when he reached a dead end, where nothing but a chair- knocked over- and a note on the wall sit.

Immediately, the bear took the note, which read- with a picture of the creature's head and two X's on it- "No eyes- always watching."

After reading that cryptic note, he shoved it into his pocket, and immediately heard that drum noise- this one being played sort of faster, like on a smaller drum. It sounded even scarier than the sounds he had heard before.

"I'm starting to think… that just maybe… that drum sound isn't just in our heads."

Flaky nervously nodded in agreement, as she heard the noise too.

They turned back to head outside, as they felt like the game was not very challenging but wasn't exactly to their liking, when they saw a creature they had only seen in those notes: a faceless man, with a black suit with a red tie, and tentacles protruding out from his back.

Immediately, the anxiety-ridden porcupine screamed very loudly when seeing this, and hid behind Flippy.

Flippy stared at the creature, who was trying to drive Flippy crazy with its powers; what it didn't know was Flippy was already crazy. Flippy attacked the creature, kicking it in the face and knocking it to the ground, and when it tried to grab him with its tentacles, he grabbed its tentacles and punched it in the gut.

"Flaky!" Flippy alerted Flaky, who stopped being curled into a ball and peeked out at Flippy's battle with the creature, "run, I almost have it finished!" Flaky listened to Flippy and ran out of the shower room, running all the way to the gate and out. She was so scared she was curled up into a ball and crying, just waiting for Flippy to come back.

Flippy tapped on Flaky's shoulder, and Flaky turned her head to look at Flippy. She saw that Flippy was covered in blood, but he was not showing his fangs or grabbing her by the neck. He was smiling, and reaching out to bring her up to her feet. Flaky pulled herself up, still frightened and maybe even traumatized by this event, but she was calmer now that she knew Flippy was fine. "Flaky, I think it is time we went home." Flaky smiled, wanting to get away from this place more than ever. They called the bus station and said they were done with their "game."

When they returned home from the event, everyone was asking questions. Mostly, people were asking, "Why are you covered in blood?!" and "Who is this faceless creature?!" To these questions, they answered as best as they could while making it clear that they were as ignorant to the terrors they witnessed as their friends. The one thing on their mind was who could've sent them those tickets, but they doubted they would ever get answers to that.


End file.
